The Regime of Adventure
The Regime of Adventure is the Two Hundred Sixtieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in May 20, 2018. Synopsis Following the destruction of the Xiaolin Temple, the Xiaolin Monks had ran into the Monster Associations that were terrorizing North Kaiser. Plot The Episode begins with the Elder Centipede sensing the presence of Paul Gekko and Blast. Prologue= Dojo flying through the mountain, with Master Fung's face on it, with Master Fung sitting on him as well, but this turns out to be Dojo just dreaming. Meanwhile at the mountain range, Paul Gekko is observing the Xiaolin monks set up a birthday party for Kimiko and Saitama. When thing are going perfect, the Elder Centipede attacked Paul Gekko. As Elder Centipede makes a deadly charge at Paul Gekko, Saitama steps in and saves Paul Gekko and killing the Elder Centipede. |-|Tigress Woo= After Kimiko's birthday party, while Paul Gekko and Saitama defeat the Monster King Orochi and capture Psykos, the Xiaolin Dragons learned there is a hidden continent which were inhabited by dinosaurs. The Xiaolin Dragons have to travel to the island inhabited by Lemurs and a Iguanadon. As the Xiaolin Dragons watch as the lemurs' mating season ends, a huge asteroid destroys the island and leaves only the Lemurs, the Iguanadon and the Xiaolin Dragons confirmed to be alive. They move on and after being pursued by a pack of Velociraptors, come across a herd of various dinosaurs, led by three Iguanadons. Other herd members include elderly Mamenchisaurus, Brachiosaurus, Styracosaurus, and a doglike Ankylosaurus. The Xiaolin Dragons accompanied the dinosaurs across a desert to reach a nearby breeding ground the herd has visited before. However, they are being followed by the Velociraptors and later by a pair of Carnotaurus. The herd stops at a lake that appears to be dried up, but the water is revealed to be underground, by Omi and Clay hearing it underneath because they had been trying to get the Brachiosaurus and the Styracosaurus across. Kimoko gives names to each dinosaurs in the herd; the Iguanadons: Aladar, Kron, Neera and Bruton, the Mamenchisaurus: Menchies, the Brachiosaurus: Baylene, the Styracosaurus: Eema, and the Ankylosaurus: Url. Later that day, Carnotaurs begin stalking the herd, sending the herd into a panicked flurry. The Xiaolin Dragons helps Aladar, the lemurs, Eema, Baylene, Url and Bruton get into the caves. The Carnotaurs attack them, but Bruton sacrifices himself to allow the others to flee, burying one of the Carnotaurs in the process. The group flee to the back of the caverns and find Tigress Woo using digging skills to break down a wall to reveal a path straight into the breeding ground. Eema spots that the usual entrance has been blocked off, prompting Kimiko to bring Aladar to find Kron and the rest of the herd. Kron, Neera and the herd are on the other side of the blocked off entrance, Kron ordering that the herd climb impossibly over the wall. Kimiko and Aladar arrives and suggests the route through the caves due to a sheer drop on the other side that would kill the herd, which Kron objects to and accuses Aladar of stealing his role as leader. The two fight for dominance until Neera steps in and defends Aladar, deciding to go with him and the herd through his route. The surviving Carnotaur appears, causing the herd to go into a panic. Kimiko convinces the herd that the only way they can survive is by standing together with Aladar defending her with the mighty roar. They fend off the Carnotaur and get past it, but the Carnotaur then notices Kron, who had refused to follow Kimiko, and decided he would climb the wall to get to the nesting grounds. The Carnotaur begins to chase Kron down. Neera notices this, and rushes to try to aid her brother, soon followed by Aladar. In the fight that ensues, Kron is fatally wounded by the Carnotaur. Aladar forces the Carnotaur onto a cliff edge that collapses, sending it plummeting to its death. Neera comes to Kron but it is too late. The herd reaches the breeding ground, led by Kimiko and Aladar. Aladar and Neera have children as well as the rest of the herd, and the lemurs find more of their kind. |-|The Lost World= After saying their goodbyes to Aladar and his family, they head out to Isla Sorna to find Ian Malcom with the gatherers and Sarah Harding in the wild, taking photographs. After escaping an alarmed Stegosaurus herd, the group returns to their camp site and find Kelly, who secretly stowed away on the trailers. A furious Ian tries to contact the boat, but unfortunately, this is interrupted as InGen has officially sent their second team to the island to hunt down and capture the dinosaurs. The InGen Hunters arrive with all-terrain vehicles and equipment, carried by Chinook and Huey helicopters. InGen's team is being led by big game hunter Roland Tembo and his hunting partner, Ajay Sidhu, who have come to the island to fulfill Roland's dream of hunting down a male Tyrannosaurus. Also accompanying the team is well known paleontologist Dr. Robert Burke and Ludlow himself, who has decided to personally supervise the mission. By the time night falls, the InGen team has already captured several dinosaurs, including Parasaurolophus, Pachycephalosaurus, Triceratops, Gallimimus, Compsognathus and Stegosaurus. Meanwhile, Roland and Ajay discover a Rex nest and capture the infant inside to use it as bait for the adult Rexes. As Peter prepares for a live stream via satellite video transmission to the InGen board room, Nick tells the others that, because Ludlow has arrived and is capturing the animals, he must carry out Hammond's wish, and free them (Nick is later revealed by Roland to be a member of Earth First!, a radical environmental advocacy group who engage in sabotage to achieve their goals). Nick, Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo, Ping Pong, Clay, and Sarah then sneak into the camp to release the dinosaurs from their cages and cut the fuel lines of the InGen vehicles. In the ensuing carnage, car explosions set off fires which quickly spread through the camp and Pachycephalosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Triceratops obliterate the tents around the camp and injuring several people while they and the other dinosaurs escape. One burning vehicle is jettisoned into the air, directly aiming for a tree where Roland and Ajay are atop at, but both men barely jump down for safety. Kimiko and Raimundo finds and frees the chained infant Tyrannosaur and brings it to Nick and Sarah, who are in the trailer so they can may try to fix its leg, which had accidentally been broken earlier by a drunken Ludlow. Kelly becomes highly animated when hearing the infant's cries, so Ian takes her to the "high hide", an observation platform that can be hoisted into the forest canopy. As Eddie accompanies Kelly on the high hide, Ian returns to the trailer just before the Rex parents arrive in search of their infant. Sarah returns the infant to its parents, who realize that the infant is injured, and they retaliate by attacking the double-trailer. The adults leave after forcing the rear trailer over a cliff with Ian, Nick, Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo, Ping Pong, Clay, and Sarah trapped inside. Eddie decides to help and leaves Kelly behind on the high hide. He takes the remaining SUV and drives to the trailers. He ties a rope to a tree and throws it down to Ian, Sarah, and Nick. Eddie then hooks the SUV to the trailer and tries to pull it back. As he tries to pull them to safety, the T. rex parents return unexpectedly and devour Eddie. The trailer plummets over the cliff's edge, but the trio manages to survive holding the rope Eddie tied to the tree. The Hunters arrive and help them climb back up. Now, with no choice, Ian, Nick, Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo, Ping Pong, Clay, and Sarah join the rival Hunters, after the dinosaur attacks have destroyed all of their vehicles and communication equipment. They now have to migrate to the abandoned operations building to radio for help. Peter warns that the area is dangerously close to a Velociraptor nesting site. While trekking through the forest, Dieter Stark leaves the group, who are resting, to use the bathroom, and gets lost (his friend Carter is listening to headphones and does not hear Dieter's calls for help). While wandering, Dieter is killed by a large pack of Compsognathus soon after getting lost. During the night, the camp is attacked by the Tyrannosaurus pair during the night, and despite Malcolm's advice, everyone panics and scrambles into a wild frenzy. Roland tries to shoot the male Tyrannosaurus, but after finding the bullets in his shotgun missing (Nick stole them to try to prevent him from killing the male T. rex), he uses a tranquilizer gun. The female T. rex pursues the terrified hunters, stepping on Carter to his death, and trapping the others behind a waterfall. Burke sees a snake slithering on him and panics, running straight into the waiting jaws of the Rex, and is devoured. (Ironically, it was a harmless milk snake.) Once losing the T. rex, the surviving hunters travel through an open field of tall grass. Ajay tries to warn them, shouting "DON'T GO INTO THE LONG GRASS!" but none of them listen, and are killed one by one by Velociraptors. Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo, Ping Pong, Clay, Ian and the gang make it through the field alive and run for cover in the operations building, while the raptors are hunting the hunters. Nick goes into the building and radios for help while Ian, Sarah, and Kelly fend off a trio of raptors. The group then reunites and boards a rescue helicopter. On the flight out, they see that Roland has seized the Tyrannosaur Buck, which is being prepared for its journey to the mainland. Before he leaves, Ludlow orders his men to find the infant and fly it to San Diego. InGen invites all prestigious investors and reporters to the docks to witness the arrival of the T. rex. The ship doesn't slow down and crashes into the dock. Security guards board the ship and find out that the crew has perished. One guard opens the cargo door in an attempt to look for survivors. With Ian warning not to open the hold, the T. rex storms out of the cargo bay and heads into San Diego. As Peter is surveying the destruction, Saiko tells him "Now you're John Hammond." Tigress Woo ask Ludlow, who is in total shock, where the infant is. He tells them that the infant was flown in by plane and is in confinement at the Jurassic Park amphitheater. She flies with her Pterodactyl to the amphitheater and retrieve the infant with Burai Yamamoto in his car tells her to "get on and follow the screams", while the adult goes on a rampage in the city. Saiko and Kimiko works together with Burai and Tigress Woo bait the creature with its infant and drive back to the docks to place the infant in the cargo hold of the ship. Peter orders the police to shoot the rampaging adult, and then follows the couple onto the ship. However, they escape the ship, and Peter enters the cargo hold alone in search of the infant. While he attempts to catch it, the infant's father returns, and sneaks up behind him. Ludlow attempts to run away, but the enraged parent bites him by the leg and places him back down. Then it leaves the execution to the infant. Sarah prepares a tranquilizer dart and shoots the T. rex as Malcolm closes the cargo hold door, trapping the animals inside. The next morning, Ian, Sarah, and Kelly are watching a news report on TV, which is covering the dinosaurs' return trip to Isla Sorna. John Hammond is then interviewed, pleading that the island to remain preserved and isolated for the dinosaurs only. It would require human absence in order for the dinosaurs to survive. He also offers a quote by Malcolm: "Life will find a way." The film ends on Isla Sorna, where the Tyrannosaurus couple is nursing their infant, the Stegosaurus herd migrating with their young, and a flock of Pteranodons glide into view and one of them lands on a tree and shrieks in celebration. |-|Mi Temple, Mi Casa= Following the incident of San Diego in America, Princess Kaila thanks the Xiaolin Dragons and the heroes for stopping InGen from recreating Jurassic Park. On the peak of the thousand layer mountain is the sacred rock of the earth element, and when the five elements come together and in the presence of the Xiaolin warriors, it unlocks the once sealed portal and release the ancient spell. Dojo is asleep at that point and the Princess Kaila claps her hands to wake him up. She says she must carry on and Omi says his tiger instincts tell him that she is troubled. She says that she has a responsibility to take care of the temple and Kimiko asks if she needs a hand. Omi proudly claims that they are very good at cleaning, and Raimundo ask if she needs a guy for protection, but she says she will need to travel alone. Clay whistles and Thunderhoof appears, offering her to use him for her travels. She thanks them and bids them farewell. Dojo wishes Paul Gekko could see this and a faint voice in the distance welcomes them both home. As the Xiaolin monks starts cleaning the temple with their new elemental Shen Gong Wu they received from Paul Gekko and a new recruits to the Heroes of the Old: Saiko, a high school samurai, Tigress Woo the inter-dimensional spy, and Takeru Murakumo, the new leader of the Heroes of the Old. Paul Gekko appears and tells Dojo that it is his responsibility to help make the temple the monks' new home. Paul also reassures Ping Pong that his time to shine will come. The rest of the monks form Shoku Dragon formation. Ping Pong tries to join them, but causes them all to fall and land by a tree whose branches are filled with peaches. Clay is about to eat one of the peaches, when the tree awakens and knocks the peach away. The tree begins attacking them, and the monks try to escape inside the temple. The tree grabs Clay's leg before he can escape, but Saiko slashes the roots while riding on Dojo. The tree grabs Dojo instead, but Dojo shrinks his size and escapes with Saiko to where the monks are after the monks pull him out of the tree's grasp. The tree extends its roots to where the monks are hiding and grabs all of them, telling them he is the guardian of the temple and they must leave at once. Ping Pong explains to the tree that Princess Kalia invited the monks to take care of the temple, and that she had to go on a journey. Storm clouds appear in the sky along with green lightning, and the monks see Chase Young's face in the lightning. A bolt of lightning strikes the tree, and Chase takes control of the tree. Chase reveals that the tree is Barkey, a Xiaolin Dragon of Wood. Chase makes the tree branches grow thorns and the peaches turn black. He hurls the peaches at the monks and separates them. Chase uses his Heylin magic to show each of the monks their worst fears. Omi sees a ninja squirrel, Clay sees his grandmother, Kimiko and Saiko sees Paul Gekko's counterpart, Dark Paul Gekko, Raimundo sees a clown, and Ping Pong sees an army drill sergeant with a fly-swatter. At Jack's lair, Jack is trying to repair his vehicle, but it doesn't work. Wuya sees a better vehicle in a magazine, but wonders how they can get the money to pay for it. Jack is able to raise money for the monster RV by having people pay to enter his "office". Jack purchases the RV when they get enough money, and they head off for the Xiaolin temple, where they see the temple covered in a green aura. Inside the temple, Dojo is afraid that he lost all the monks and failed Paul Gekko. Master Fung appears to him and raises Dojo's spirits and confidence by telling him all the accomplishments he has done over the years. Dojo regains his confidence and flies through the temple, saving each of the monks from their fears and dropping them off in front of Barkey, possessed by Chase Young. Dojo begins sensing a large amount of Sheng Gong Wu activating at the same time. Many of the peaches on Barkey's branches turn into Shen Gong Wu. The monks challenge Chase Young to an all or nothing Shoku Showdown. Jack shoots himself out of his RV across the canyon into the temple and joins the showdown as well. After the showdown is over, Barkey is restored to normal, and the monks win all the Shen Gong Wu that came from the peaches. Later on, Dojo is trying to eat one of Barkey's peaches, but Barkey sends him flying away. Clay catches him and brings him down in front of Paul Gekko, who has arrived at the temple. Paul Gekko congratulates Ping Pong and promotes him to Shoku Warrior, and Master Fung grants him his own elemental Shen Gong Wu. One of Barkey's peaches begins to glow and floats down to Ping Pong. The other monks are amazed by the peach, and the episode ends with the monks chasing Ping Pong, trying to get the peach. Characters Veteran Characters= *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko **Note **Kouichi Takeru **Paul Kiske **Obito Junior **Ventus **Burai Yamamoto **Mirai Yamamoto **Sheele Gekko **Sadamitsu Gekko **Paul Gekko Jr. *Xiaolin Dragons **Omi **Raimundo **Kimiko **Clay **Ping Pong *Heylin Empire **Jack Spicer **Wuya **Chase Young **Shadow **Hannibal Roy Bean *Seika Family **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko *Ancient Ignis **Sigla **Windy **Aqua **Flame **Earth **Ai *Lost Incident Victims **Yusaku Fujiki **Takeru Homura **Miyu Sugisaki *Satan's Faction **Satan Ōtsutsuki *Grogar's Faction **Grogar *Fearsome Five **Negaduck **Quackerjack **Liquidator **Megavolt **Bushroot |-|New Characters= *Monster Association **Orochi **Psykos ***Gyoro Gyoro **Elder Centipede **Gouketsu *Hero Association **Child Emperor **Saitama **Tatsumaki **Genos **King **Metal Bat *Heroic Remnants **Tigress Woo **Saiko **Clay's Grandmother *InGen **Peter Ludlow **Roland Tembo **Ajay Sidhu *Dinosaur pack **Aladar **Plio **Yar **Zini **Suri **Baylene **Eema **Kron **Neera **Bruton **Url **Menchies *Gatherers **Ian **Kelly **Sarah **Nick Owen **Eddie Car Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon